Día 2 Matices de gris
by Uuntulis
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Mes Nejiten 2018. La idea tomada fue policiaco.


**Autor:** Uuntulis/Pire

 **Título** : Matices de gris

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Género:** Ciencia ficción, policiaco, drama

 **Advertencias:** A/U Escrito 2/30 para el mes Nejiten, de igual forma estará publicado en fanficslandia. Tomaré como base una idea plasmada de forma original, pero estará adaptada al Nejiten.

* * *

Deslizó su mano por su largo cabello sujetado en una cola de lado hasta alcanzar las puntas, una nube de humo brotó de sus labios ocasionada por el cigarro que recientemente había encendido. Lo apagó en un cenicero que descansaba en la barra y sus orbes recorrieron el lugar.

Las personas en el establecimiento destilaba un intenso a alcohol, sudor y a humo de cigarro. En ese sitio de mala muerte estaba Neji Hyuga, en una misión de encubierto para descubrir pistas sobre el paradero a aquella mujer que le quitó su título intachable de casos cerrados.

Su cabeza evocó el recuerdo de la castaña descendiendo por las paredes externas del edificio con ayuda de una cuerda y con el anillo que se exhibía en el museo en el dedo anular, acompañada de una sonrisa sagaz escapando de sus labios carnosos. En ese justo instante se originó un salto en su pecho y una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro como respuesta y un interés creciendo incontrolable en su interior.

Se obsesionó investigando hasta que los medios fueran posibles, buscando algo que anteriormente se le había escapado o un descuido de la mujer al cometer el robo, más terminó aún más confundido que en el inicio. ¿Cómo pudo no dejar nada con lo cual rastrearla? ¿Cómo se había escabullido en el museo y burlarse de todas las medidas de seguridad? ¿Acaso fue el crimen perfecto? El Hyuga se negaba ante la posibilidad.

Cuando los recursos no le brindaron la ayuda que necesitaba, tomó medidas desesperadas. Se sumergió al bajo mundo del mercado negro, donde la mujer debió vender su jugoso botín. Él tenía que hacer su trabajo como detective de la ciudad de Konoha, debía encontrar a la ladrona y capturarla. Su ética forjada desde su infancia y por sus años como detective se lo exigía.

El bartender limpiaba perezosamente el vaso de cristal que tenía en sus manos y lo observó con unos ojos calculadores. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y unos pendientes adornaban sus orejas.

—¿Otra? —sugirió señalando el vaso vacío del Hyuga.

Él simplemente confirmó con la cabeza, aunque se apreciaba que aquel empleado tenía nulas ganas de realizar su labor y pareciera que podría estar acostado todo el día observando las nubes pasar, se percató que era astuto y observador, además de estar en contacto con un gran número de consumidores y por supuesto, en el punto exacto para el tránsito de información.

—Necesito obtener algo...¿quién es el mejor en área?—habló profundamente.

El bartender observó cada uno de sus características mientras servía la bebida.

—¿De qué forma quieres obtenerlo? Hay distintas formas, de forma legítima o ilegalmente.

Neji frunció el ceño, en este sitio ¿existía moral? tomó un profundo trago de su cerveza y pensó detenidamente en la respuesta más aceptable.

—El robo en el museo de Konoha, la quiero a ella.—Miró directamente a los orbes del cantinero.

—Oh, Schmetterling...ella es...distinta. De alguna forma se dice que es legítima. —El hombre al otro lado de la barra sonrió levemente.— Ella recupera artículos a los auténticos dueños, es una ladrona que le roba a ladrones, irónicamente.

El genio Hyuga guardó silencio procesando la información proporcionada, él seguía y encarcelaba a los delincuentes. Él se encontraba en el camino blanco, de la justicia, la moral y el bien. En el camino oscuro estaba lo inmoral, ilegal y la injusticia. Una ladrona que robaba a los ladrones ¿dónde entraba una persona de esos ideales?

Vació el vaso de cerveza absorto en sus pensamientos, unos breves segundos después miró al cantinero.

—Schmetterling, dime dónde encontrarla.

El hombre sonrió levemente al pensar el precio de tan curiosa mujer y le pasó una tarjeta que hace unos segundos había escrito con la dirección de su siguiente misión.

Una multitud pequeña de personas distinguidas se movían por el lujoso local con una copa de champaña en la mano, entablando conversaciones o reencontrándose con amigos que veían cada que alguno de estos eventos se presentaba. Una subasta.

Una mujer examinó el lugar con unos curiosos orbes marrones, un vestido largo carmesí se adhería a su piel resaltando su figura. Tomó una copa cuando el camarero del evento pasó a su lado y se lo llevó a los labios, mezclándose entre las personas. Una ligera música recorrió el lugar incitando a las personas a bailar antes de iniciar con el evento principal. La castaña sonrió.

Un leve toque en su hombro la obligó a girar encontrándose con unos orbes malva extravagantes que no olvidaría la primera vez que se encontró con ellos. Sonrió divertida, ese hombre era perseverante. El Hyuga le ofreció la mano en modo de invitación de baile, sin titubear la castaña aceptó. Se deslizaron al ritmo de la música, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cuál es tú objetivo esta noche?—habló el detective guardando la compostura.

La mujer simplemente sonrió en respuesta, ese policía no iba a darse por vencido, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero le faltaba bastante para estar en las ligas mayores.

—El lugar está asegurado y hay agentes alrededor.

—Hyuga, si quisieras arrestarme ya lo hubieras hecho, solamente intenta no entrometerte en mi camino.

El genio la atrajo hacia su cuerpo sujetando fuertemente su cintura, ella pudo sentir su aliento en su cuello provocándole un ligero estremecimiento. Él era fuego, dominio y seguridad, buscaba demostrar que estaba a un paso de alcanzarla.

—Es la pintura, te contrataron sus dueños para que se las entregues—susurró levemente en su oreja muy seguro de cada palabra que pronunció.

—Vaya, hiciste tu tarea—la castaña se alejó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa divertida.— Es hora. —Se inclinó apoderándose inesperadamente de los labios del Hyuga en un impetuoso beso.

Neji abrió los ojos pasmado ante el acto improvisado, dejándose arrastrar poco a poco y cediendo cautivado al sabor de la esencia de la castaña. Ella se alejó mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior y en un instante las luces desaparecieron. Un conmoción se originó en el lugar, absortó en lo que segundos antes había pasado y la razón por la que su órgano cardíaco latía desenfrenado, el Hyuga se movió entre el mar de gente desesperada hasta encontrar la fuente para encender las luces. Todo parecía en su lugar salvo la pintura que había sido robada de la subasta.

Los agentes peinaron el área intentando dar con el ladrón de la invaluable pintura.

Neji Hyuga se movió ordenándoles a sus hombres buscar e interrogar a los visitantes sobre haber visto algo extraño o sentido movimiento en la oscuridad. Aunque a pesar de sus intentos, una idea en su cabeza lo frenaba, evaluando si tan astuto hurto era realmente malo o podría encajar en lo moral.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento por su vehículo para abarcar una mayor área y el empleado negó, alegando que su auto se lo llevó una mujer castaña que alegó ser su esposa. El genio frunció el ceño. El hombre encargado de los autos le entregó una pequeña tarjeta que su "esposa" le había dejado.

El detective sonrió al leer las letras colocadas en el papel, metió las manos en los bolsillos evaluando la situación. Schmetterling era astuta, dominante e impredecible, sus ideales no estaban inclinados ni hacía el bien y mucho menos al mal, ella más bien estaba en un intermedio de los dos, en matices de gris.


End file.
